Story Of Nakano Azusa & Kagamine Len
by Azusa Rei-Chan
Summary: Nakano Azusa yang baru naik kelas 3 SMA Sakuragaoka sangat kesepian di tinggal para seniornya di klub. dan datanglah Kagamine Len yang sebenarnya menyamar menjadi Kagene Len yang masuk ke klub. apakah Azusa tidak kesepian lagi?


**Hello this is me only (Author Azusa) **

**This is my new story (cross over)**

**Warning: Gaje, Gila, Jelek, Ancur, etc**

Chapter 1 – Kenangan

**Azusa Pov**

Namaku Nakano Azusa. Seorang murid SMA kelas 3. Aku sangat suka musik dan akhirnya aku memilih jurusan musik atau Light Music Club. Aku bersama seniorku sangat menikmati masa-masa di Light Music Club (K-ON). Hingga akhirnya para seniorku lulus dan aku pun mulai kesepian.

**Len Pov**

Namaku Kafamine Len. Aku kelas 3 SMA saat ini. Aku baru masuk Sakuragaoka High School dan memilih jurusan musik. Aku senang bermain bass. Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal yang sedang menyamar sebagai Kagene Len.

**Normal Pov**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah. Di rumah keluarga Nakano

KRING KRING KRING! Terdengar bunyi alaram yang membangunkan Azusa dari tidurnya.

"Hmm.." ucap Azusa sembari mematikan alaramnya dan di lihatnya jam itu.

"Hah? Sudah jam segini?" Tanya Azusa Kaget.

"Azusa! Cepat sarapan!" teriak bu Nakano dari bawah.

"Ya Bu!" sahut Azusa.

Segeralah Azusa turun dan menghampiri meja makan.

"Hari ini kamu sudah naik kelas 3 ya. Cepat juga." Ucap bu Nakano sembari member Azusa roti untuk sarapan.

"Ya. Aku juga tidak menyangka sudah secepat itu." Ucap Azusa sembari menahan air matanya.

"Kamu sekelas lagi dengan Ui dan Jun?" Tanya bu Nakano.

"Ya. Aku senang sekali!" jawab Azusa sembari tersenyum.

"Kamu kelas berapa Azusa?" Tanya bu Nakano lagi.

"Kelas 3-2." Jawab Azusa.

"Syukurlah. Anak ibu sekarang sudah besar. Semoga nanti dapat teman baru lagi ya." Ucap bu Nakano sembari mengelus-elus kepala anaknya.

"Ya bu. Terima kasih." Ucap Azusa sembari tersenyum cerah.

"Ah sudah jam segini! Cepat Azusa! Nanti kamu telat lho!" seru bu Nakano sembari mengingatkan anaknya.

"Ya bu!" sahut Azusa sembari masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah itu…

"Ibu! Aku berangkat ya!" seru Azusa.

"Ya! Hati-hati ya nak!" seru bu Nakano smebari melambaikan tangannya.

**Azusa Pov**

Apakah aku akan mendapatkan teman baru? Apakah aku akan mendapat kenangan baru? Apakah aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang baru? Dan satu lagi. Apakah aku akan mendapatkan seorang kekasih? Aku tidak tahu. Hanya Tuhan yang bisa mengaturnya. Semoga saja aku mendapatkannya.

**Normal Pov**

Sudah jauh berjalan akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Ui

"Azusa!" panggil Ui.

"Ah Ui. Pagi." Sambut Azusa.

"Hehehe. Senangnya!" seru Ui.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Azusa sambil terheran-heran.

"Tidak terasa ya, kita sudah kelas 3 SMA." Jawab Ui sembari tertawa.

"Ya, tidak terasa ya? Eh apa kabar kakakmu?" Tanya Azusa.

"Baik. Dia senang sekali kuliah bersama-sama senior yang lain." Jawab Ui sembari tertawa.

"Begitu ya?" Tanya Azusa sembari mengeluarkan air mata.

"Azusa? Ada apa?" Tanya Ui khawatir.

"Aku senang, aku senang mereka bahagia sekarang." Jawab Azusa.

"Aku juga Azusa." Ucap Ui sembari menangis.

"Ah lihat papan iklan itu! Itu kan….!" seru Ui.

"Len Kagamine?" Tanya Azusa.

"Iya! Masa kamu tidak tahu?" Tanya Ui.

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Azusa.

"Dia kan penyanyi terkenal lho! Dia keren kan?" Tanya Ui.

"Ah iya sih." Jawab Azusa malu-malu.

Sampai di sekolah

"Azusa! Ui!" panggil Jun.

"Ah Jun! pagi!" seru Azusa dan Ui.

"Pagi! Eh ayo cepat kita masuk! Upacara sudah di mulai!" seru Jun sembari menggandeng kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kyaa! Lucunya anak-anak baru!" seru Jun.

"Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali kita masuk sekolah ini ya!" ucap Ui.

"Pertama kali masuk sekolah ya?" Tanya Azusa dalam hati.

"Aku jadi ingat masa-masa aku pertama kali hadir di sekolah ini." ucap Azusa dalam hati.

"Azusa? Ada apa? Kok bengong?" Tanya Jun.

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa kok! Aku jadi ingat waktu pertama kali masuk di sekolah ini." jawab Azusa.

"Kami juga lho!" seru Ui & Jun berbarengan.

"Baiklah.. ayo kita pergi ke ruang Auditorium." Ucap Azusa sembari melangkah pergi.

"Ng.. Azusa!" panggil Jun.

"Ya?" Tanya Azusa.

"Ternyata anak kelas 3 ga di suruh upacara." Jawab Jun.

"Eh?" Tanya Azusa terheran-heran.

"Dan juga anak kelas 3 masuknya lebih siang." Tambah Ui.

"Haaah… bikin kaget saja." Ucap Azusa.

"Yah! Kan masuknya masih lama, kita jalan-jalan dulu aja yuk! Beli es krim!" ajak Jun.

"Boleh juga tuh!" ucap Ui setuju.

"Baiklah." ucap Azusa sembari menganggukkan kepala.

"Let's Go!" seru Jun sembari menggandeng kedua tangan sahabatnya itu.

Akhirnya mereka beristirahat di pinggir danau….

"Kita mau beli apa nih?" Tanya Jun.

"Yang manis-manis sepertinya enak." Jawab Ui.

"Ya, bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim saja?" Tanya Azusa.

"Boleh juga tuh!" seru Jun & Ui berbarengan.

"Baiklah! aku ke atas dulu ya." Ucap Azusa sembari jalan menuju tangga.

"Ya!" seru Ui.

* * *

><p>Di counter es krim…<p>

"Aku mau rasa Mint dan Vanilla ah." Ucap Azusa dalam hati sembari tertawa.

**BRUK!**

"Aw! Aduh! Maaf ya.. aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Azusa sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap cowok yang di tabrak Azusa itu sembari tersenyum.

"Eh? Ra… rasanya aku pernah liat deh cowok itu." Ucap Azusa dalam hati.

"Ada apa… Azusa Nakano?" Tanya cowok itu sembari tersenyum.

"Kenapa tau namaku?" Tanya Azusa heran.

"Hehehe itu rahasia." Jawab cowok itu.

"Daah! Aku mau pergi dulu ya!" seru cowok itu sembari meninggalkan Azusa.

"Aku sekarang ingat siapa dia.. Dia, Len Kagamine?" Tanya Azusa sembari melihat kepergian Len.

Kembali ke danau…

"Ah Azusa! Kok lama sekali?" Tanya Jun.

"Ma.. maaf." Jawab Azusa.

"Eh Azusa! Aku lupa bilang padamu. Aku punya tiket konsernya Len Kagamine lho!" seru Ui sembari memperlihatkan tiket konser Len Kagamine.

"Kebetulan sekali tiketnya ada 3 jadi kita ke sana bertiga mau ya!" ajak Ui.

"Aku sih mau-mau saja kok! Hehehe." Ucap Jun.

"Ah aku terserah deh. Tapi aku harus bilang ibuku dulu." Ucap Azusa.

"Ok deh Azusa! Kalau jadi nanti ketemuan di sini ya!" seru Ui.

"Baiklah." ucap Azusa setuju.

"Eh! Kita kembali ke sekolah yuk! Kurasa upacaranya sudah selesai!" ajak Jun.

"Ya! Ayo kita kembali." Ucap Ui setuju.

"Len Kagamine? Sebenarnya siapa dia?" Tanya Azusa dalam hati.

"Azusa! Kami tinggal nih!" seru Jun yang berada jauh sekitar 10 meter dari tempat Azusa berdiri.

"Ah iya! Tunggu aku!" seru Azusa sembari berlari mengejar Ui & Jun.

Sampai di sekolah…

"Tepat dugaan! Upacaranya sudah selesai!" ucap Jun semangat.

"Ng… selanjutnya, kita ke kelas saja bagaimana?" Tanya Azusa.

"Hm.. kita lihat kelas dulu saja! Kalau sudah ada orang kita masuk!" usul Ui.

"Ide bagus!" ucap Jun setuju.

* * *

><p>Kelas 3-2<p>

"Ng? belum ada siapa-siapa." Ucap Jun.

"Aneh ya? Padahal sudah jam segini." Ucap Ui.

"Yah mungkin sebentar lagi ada yang datang." Ucap Azusa.

"Permisi." Ucap suara laki-laki yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Hah?" Tanya mereka bertiga kaget.

TAP TAP TAP

"Siapa dia? Kok mencolok banget ya?" Tanya Jun.

"Cowok itu. Rasanya pernah kenal ya." Ucap Ui sembari bisik-bisik.

"Len Kagamine? Masa sih? Tidak mungkin kan orang terkenal seperti dia ada di sini!" ucap Azusa dalam hati.

"Azusa? Apa kamu kenal?" Tanya Jun.

"Hah? Tidak kok!" jawab Azusa.

"Eh iya! Jangan-jangan anak-anak yang lain semua berkumpul di klub masing-masing ya?" Tanya Jun.

"Eh benar juga!" ucap Ui.

"Begitu ya. Aku ke ruang klub juga deh." Ucap Azusa.

"Kamu sendirian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jun.

"Tak apa-apa kok. Lagipula ada Ton-chan." Jawab Azusa.

"Ya sudah deh. Sampai ketemu nanti." Ucap Jun sembari meninggalkan Azusa di susul dengan Ui.

"Sendirian di ruang klub musik ya?" Tanya Azusa dalam hati.

Di ruang klub musik K-ON…

"Hallo Ton-chan... senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Ucap Azusa sembari memberi makan Ton-chan.

"Rasanya sepi ya… tanpa ada Senpai-senpai di sini." Ucap Azusa semebari melihat Ton-chan yang sedang menari-nari.

"Aku kangen dengan pelukan Yui-senpai, bercandaannya Ritsu-senpai, ciri khas malu-malunya Mio-senpai, kebaikkannya Tsumugi-senpai, dan makan kue dan minum the bersama di sini." Ucap Azusa sembari menangis.

"Aku kangen semuanya tentang Light Music Club." Ucap Azusa sembari menangis yang semakin deras.

KRIEEET… BRAK! Terdengar suara orang membuka pintu.

"Kamu?" Tanya Azusa sembari mengelap air matanya.

"Maaf, apa benar di sini ruangan untuk Light Music Club?" Tanya cowok itu.

"Ah iya. Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Azusa.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan masuk klub ini." jawab cowok itu.

"Boleh. Apa keahlianmu?" Tanya Azusa.

"Bermain bass." Jawab cowok itu.

"Maaf, silahkan perkenalkan diri dulu." Ucap Azusa.

"Ah iya, namaku Kagene Len." Ucap Len sembari tersenyum.

"Kagene Len? Ternyata dia bukan Kagamine Len. Tapi namanya agak mirip. Orangnya juga." Ucap Azusa dalam hati.

"Jadi, apa aku di terima?" Tanya Len.

"Ya. Sekarang aku akan mengujimu bermain bass." Ucap Azusa.

"Silahkan." Ucap Azusa.

"Ya." Ucap Len sembari memainkan bassnya.

"Temponya benar-benar pas. Lagunya juga enak di dengar. Suaranya rendah. Rasanya bagai terbang ke awan. Permainannya benar-benar hebat!" seru Azusa dalam hati sembari mendengar permainan bass Len.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Len.

"Ya. Bagus sekali. Aku sampai mengantuk." Ucap Azusa sembari menguap.

"Hahaha. Oh iya! Aku belum tau namamu. Bolehkah aku tau namamu?" Tanya Len.

"Namaku Nakano Azusa." Jawab Azusa.

"Nakano Azusa ya." Ucap Len.

"Iya." Ucap Azusa sembari mengangguk.

"Boleh bertanya?" Tanya Len.

"Tentu." Jawab Azusa sembari melihat Ton-chan yang sedang bermain-main.

"Apakah cuma kita yang ada di sini?" Tanya Len.

"Ya. Para seniorku sudah lulus." Jawab Azusa sembari menahan air matanya.

"Senior? Pasti banyak kenangan di sini ya?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Tentu saja. Mereka mempunyai ciri khas yang berbeda-beda." Jawab Azusa.

"Ciri khas?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Karena ciri khas itulah aku jadi nyaman berada di sisi mereka." Tambah Azusa sembari menangis.

"Eh.. ng.. maaf membuatmu menangis!" ucap Len sembari menghapus air mata Azusa dengan jarinya.

"Eh?" Tanya Azusa sembari memasang wajah merah.

"Nah, jangan nangis lagi. Yang tadi itu maaf ya." Ucap Len sembari tersenyum.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Justru itu membuatku senang." Ucap Azusa.

"Azusa." Ucap Len.

"Ya?" Tanya Azusa.

"Kamu menarik juga ya." Jawab Len sembari tertawa kecil.

"Eh?" Tanya Azusa sembari memasang wajah merah lagi.

"Me.. Menarik katamu?" Tanya Azusa.

"Haha.. lupakanlah." Jawab Len sembari nyengir-nyengir.

"Ah. Sebentar ya!" seru Azusa sembari berjalan keluar.

"Iya." Ucap Len smebari melihat kepergian Azusa.

"Jun! Ui!" panggil Azusa.

"Ah Azusa! Bagaimana klubmu? Ada anak baru?" Tanya Ui.

"Ya, ada sih." Jawab Azusa.

"He? Berapa? Dan siapa?" Tanya Jun.

"Cuma satu kok. Tuh si anak aneh yang kita jumpai di kelas." Jawab Azusa.

"Eh? Anak itu?" Tanya Jun & Ui berbarengan.

"Iya. Namanya Kagene Len." Jawab Azusa sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Wah! Memangnya dia bisa main apa?" Tanya Jun sembari penasaran.

"Main bass." Jawab Azusa.

"Bass? Susah juga ya kalau ga ada drummer." Ucap Ui.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu." Ucap Azusa.

"Nanti bagaimana cara dia bisa main?" Tanya Jun.

"Tapi permainannya bagus kok. Aku sampai mengantuk saking lembutnya." Jawab Azusa.

"Wah. Aku jadi penasaran." Ucap Ui sembari bengong.

"Haha. Bagaimana klub kalian?" Tanya Azusa.

"Cuma sedikit yang datang!" keluh Jun.

"Ya. Klubku juga." Tambah Ui.

"Hmm kita ke kelas saja yuk! Siapa tau ada di kelas!" ajak Azusa.

"Yuk!" ucap Ui dan Jun setuju.

* * *

><p>Di kelas 3-2<p>

"Tuh kan benar. Sudah pada datang." Ucap Jun.

"Iya." Jawab Azusa.

"Eh? Len belum datang ya? Hah! Apa jangan-jangan dia masih ada di ruang klub karena menungguku?" Tanya Azusa dalam hati.

"Ng, maaf ya teman-teman! Aku ke ruang klub dulu! Ada yang ketinggalan." Ucap Azusa sembari berlari meninggalkan Jun & Ui.

"Eh iya." Ucap Ui.

"Aduh! Semoga saja dia masih ada di sana!" seru Azusa dalam hati.

**BRUK! **

"Ah maaf!" seru Azusa yang hampir jatuh.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mencarimu lho." Ucap Len sembari menarik tangan Azusa.

"Eh maaf aku meninggalkanmu." Ucap Azusa sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Ya. Itu tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Len sembari tersenyum.

"Be.. Begitu. Maaf ya." Ucap Azusa sekai lagi minta maaf.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak apa-apa." Ucap Len sembari tersenyum heran.

"Ya sudah! Ayo kita kembali ke kelas!" seru Azusa sembari menarik tangan Len.

"Fufufu.. baiklah!" seru Len sembari tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa!" ucap Azusa kesal.

"Ya. Baiklah maaf." Ucap Len sembari menahan tawa.

Akhirnya kembali ke kelas

"Fuuh.." ucap Azusa sembari menghela nafas.

"Ah Azusa! Kamu sudah kembali!" seru Jun sembari menghampiri Azusa.

"Ng? cowok itu." Ucap Ui penasaran.

"Ya. Dia satu klub denganku. Aku kan tadi cerita." Ucap Azusa.

"Iya iya. Tapi kayaknya dia ganteng juga ya." Ucap Ui.

"Hah? Menurutmu begitu?" Tanya Azusa sembari tak percaya.

"Mirip Kagamine Len lho!" seru Jun sembari melihat kearah Len.

"Namanya juga hampir mirip ya!" tambah Ui.

"Itu tidak mungkin kan?" Tanya Azusa.

"Yah itu mungkin saja kan?" Tanya Jun.

"Sudah lebih baik kita masuk!" seru Azusa.

Jam istirahat..

"Azusa! Makan bekal bersama yuk!" ajak Ui.

"Ya! Aku juga ya!" tambah Jun.

"Hari ini kamu bawa bekal apa Azusa?" Tanya Ui.

"Bekalku mungkin hanya sushi salmon dan nasi kepal." Jawab Azusa.

"Kamu bilang hanya? Itu kan hebat! Aku hanya nasi biasa." Ucap Jun.

"Tapi hiasannya terlihat mewah lho." Ucap Ui sembari melihat kotak bekalnya Jun.

"Masa sih?" Tanya Jun tak percaya.

"Hahahaha." Tawa Azusa sembari melihat kearah Len.

"Anak itu? Dia mau kemana?" Tanya Azusa dalam hati.

"Azusa? Ga makan?" Tanya Ui.

"Iya! Ng aku makan sekarang!" seru Azusa.

"Len mau kemana ya?" Tanya Azusa.

* * *

><p>Selesai makan siang<p>

"Azusa? Mau kemana?" Tanya Jun.

"Ke.. Ke toilet sebentar!" jawab Azusa.

"Tapi kok kamu bawa kotak makanan?" Tanya Ui heran.

"Ah ini. ahahaha lupakan!" seru Azusa.

"Azusa kok hari ini aneh ya?" Tanya Jun.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Ui.

"Uuuh! Bocah itu kemana sih?" Tanya Azusa kesal.

"Eh! Dia naik tangga!" seru Azusa sembari mengikuti dia.

* * *

><p>"Ini di… atas atap? Tanya Azusa smebari melihat sekeliling.<p>

"Ya, Benar." Jawab Len yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya.

"Len?" Tanya Azusa kaget.

"Hehehe ada apa?" Tanya Len.

"Ng. kamu tidak makan?" Tanya Azusa.

"Aku tidak bawa bekal." Jawab Len.

"Oooh." Ucap Azusa sembari malu-malu.

**KRUYUUUUUUK**

"He? Bunyi apa itu?" Tanya Azusa kaget.

"Ah, ng sepertinya aku lapar." Jawab Len sembari tersenyum malu-malu.

"Me.. merepotkan! Nih! Aku berikan sedikit bekalmu untukmu!" seru Azusa sembari memberi bekalnya kepada Len.

"Eh? Memangnya tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Len.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah makan." Jawab Azusa.

"Bekalmu banyak ya, tinggal setengah lumayan lha hahah." Ucap Len sembari membuka kotak bekal Azusa.

"Makan saja! Tak usah banyak bicara!" seru Azusa sedikit kesal.

"Arigatou, Azu-nyan." Ucap Len.

"Eh? Tadi kamu manggil aku apa?" Tanya Azusa.

"Azu-nyan." Jawab Len.

"Kenapa kamu tahu panggilan senpai-senpai kepadaku itu Azu-nyan?" Tanya Azusa.

"Mungkin karena kamu mirip kucing? Hahaha. Ah iya aku punya benda bagus yang aku temukan di ruang klub." Jawab Len sembari mengeluarkan bando kuping kucing yang suka di pakai Azusa waktu bersama senpai-senpainya.

"Eh itu kan.. bando pemberian Sawako-sensei dulu." Ucap Azusa kaget.

"Hahaha. Aku juga lihat di foto kenangan yang di tempel di mading klub kamu sedang memakai bando ini." ucap Len.

"Kamu lihat semuanya?" Tanya Azusa sembari menahan air matanya.

"Ya, aku juga menemukan nama-nama senpaimu itu. Dan di fotomu ada tulisan Azu-nyan." Jawab Len.

"Begitu ya? Hahaha." Ucap Azusa sembari menangis.

"Azusa? Kamu baik-baik saja?" ucap Len sembari memegan kedua tangan Azusa.

_Aku tak bisa bicara apa-apa. Kata-kata Len tadi membuatku menangis tak henti-henti. Kenangan bersama para senpai memberikanku kehangatan yang masih terasa hingga kini. Semoga kelak, kita bisa bertemu lagi, Yui-senpai, Ritsu-senpai, Mio-senpai, dan Mugi-senpai._

**TBC!**

**Okelah mohon di review ya cerita gaje saya (_ _)**

**~Author Azusa~ **


End file.
